A Bloody Cold War
by AlucardxxHellsing
Summary: A global race for the last remains of crude oil is underway and nation after nation is falling into total anarchy. Will the world survive a global war again? Or is it really the apocalypse...
1. Chapter 1

**A BLOODY, COLD WAR**

_The year is 2025, and the world is on the brink of complete and total collapse. A worldwide energy crisis grips the world in an iron fist of fear. Nations set at each others throats, fighting over the worlds last petroleum and oil resources. Economies are in shambles and many countries are completely bankrupt. Greece was the first to fall into total anarchy. Crippled by a weak economy, and with the Europe nation unable to give anymore bailout funds, millions went jobless in days. Frustrated, it's citizens fought back. Overthrowing it's government and forming a rebel force to fight the police and military. Thousands died on both sides. Within days the military was overwhelmed and surrendered. A day later, the rebels captured their president and assassinated him in his own home. _

_Shockwave's were felt throughout Europe as Greece fell into rebel hands. It didn't take long for other countries to share the same fate. Within days, Bulgaria, Albania and Serbia began reporting mass rioting and slaughter in their streets. In an effort to stop the violence, Albania's president got on a plane bound for the U.N. headquarters. But the his plane was destroyed mid-flight just 45 minutes after take-off. Al-Qaeda would claim responsibility just hours after. Without their president to lead them, Albania quickly fell as it's government crumbled and its military disbanded. _

_Meanwhile, China was in its own turmoil. With its fuel supplies running on empty, the Chinese government mobilized its military to the Nepal border. In a desperate attempt to keep peace, Nepal sent its prime minister to negotiate a treaty with China. However, negotiations broke down after just three hours and Chinese extremist stormed the conference, killing the prime minister and his bodyguards. That same day, the Chinese invaded the small country of Nepal. The Nepal army, vastly outnumbered and outgunned, surrendered within a week of fighting. Finally, with his new country secured, the Chinese president, along with his military general made their objectives clear. "China cannot fail! If China fails, this entire world will fail…that is why India must surrender all its oil fields to the Chinese government immediately!" The president said at his press conference. _

_Infuriated by China's barbaric move in taking over Nepal just to get to their oil, India's president declared war on China and immediately launched an all-out offensive at the border. The conflict saw tens of thousands die just after a week. After two weeks of war, China launched an air squadron consisting of ten heavily armed C-130's. These planes carried deadly hydrogen cyanide gas. Within moments the city of Kathmandu was hit and soon became a city of dead. Almost a million people died, including the Indian presidents family. China pushed further into India, taking almost half of the country inside of three weeks. With many of its oil fields now in China's hands, India's military was now starving for fuel. It's tank divisions and artillery ran dry very quickly as they tried to retreat. An energy crisis erupted and cities went dark. Finally, after a month of fighting, India's president surrendered._

_Appalled by China's use of chemical weapons against a civilian population, the United States immediately called for a meeting of all nations within the U.N. At the meeting, China's vice-president and senators pleaded their case. Justifying their tactics by saying India had used chemical weapons against them at the border assault. This of course sparked a firestorm of controversy. After a very heated debate, China's vice-president threw up his hands and withdrew from the U.N. Despite their own countries being in trouble as well, England, America and Italy declared war on China. It was now officially World War III. Within days, Italy landed its main forces on India's shores as America's first and third fleets provided support. But as the fighting on the coast ensued, England was dealing with a new problem of its own. _

_As England's forces were gearing up, reports began swarming in that Netherland was attacking the eastern coastline with a massive invasion fleet. To make matters worse, new reports came in reporting Irish forces just off the west coast. The king quickly divided his forces into two main fronts in an attempt to halt the invasion. However, by the time the king's army was mobile, Irish and Netherland forces had already penetrated as far inland as Southampton. Later that same day, Ireland and the Netherlands both announced their withdrawal from the U.N. When the president of the U.S. and king asked for reasons for invading the United Kingdom, both nations responded with one word, "Resources."_

_As more and more of Europe fell into chaos, the long proclaimed oil capital of the world, Saudi Arabia, was a virtual war zone. With 85% of its overall oil wells dried up, there was nothing left to hold the nation together. Rolling blackouts plagued the country. Causing several of the nations nuclear power plants to go critical and many suffered complete meltdowns. Hundreds upon hundreds died of direct radiation exposure and thousands more became ill from inadvertent exposure. With no funding for medicine or supplies, even hospitals were no safe-haven for the sick and wounded. Looting was rampant and murder was everywhere. With no solution in sight, the angry people quickly overthrew the government and assassinated the vice-president and his entire family in the middle of the desert. Having no alternatives, the president quickly declared marshal law. But it was far too late to stop the violence that engulfed the region._

_Once Saudi Arabia fell, America lost its last lifeline to an adequate oil supply. When the ports in Arabia shut down for good, gas prices in the U.S shot up to almost $25 per gallon. With the war against the Chinese still in full swing, what little oil America did produce went to the war effort overseas. And with no oil to power its electrical plants, many cities began going dark. Mass unrest spread like wildfire and the president quickly ordered marshal law. Finally, the European markets overseas couldn't take the strain of world-wide terror and war any longer. Hundreds of markets collapsed and thousands rushed to withdraw their money before it was all gone. Only days later, France, Germany, Switzerland and even the U.K, which was under almost complete Irish control, announced their withdrawals from the U.N. _

_Realizing it could no longer hold the world together, the United States officially disbanded the U.N the following week as all talks with the other nations failed. With all ties broken and severed, it was basically every nation for itself at this point. Conditions deteriorated quickly in America as civilians realized nothing could end the tragedies from continuing. In a last-ditch effort to settle the people's nerves, the president gave a final State Of The Union Address. _

_It stated: "My fellow Americans, I come before you tonight not as a president, but as an average American citizen. Now, normally congress and the senators would tell me to stretch the truth and report that everything is under control and we'll get through all of this together. But that's not what I believe at this point, and I know it's not what you all believe either. I cannot continue to hide the truth of the situation anymore. It is my hope, that in me revealing the truth, that this may settle some nerves out there. My fellow citizens, I..." _

_A flash of yellow-orange light filled the conference room. The ensuing explosion and shockwave virtually vaporized the capital building and the surrounding area for almost 20 miles out. Millions lost their lives in an instant and countless others were seriously injured. Washington D.C had just taken a direct hit from a Chinese ICBM. The large mushroom cloud hung over the destroyed city for hours afterwards. It was the first nuclear detonation since 1944. As word spread of the attack, Americans throughout the country were suddenly united. Cries of anti-communism could be heard in every state. "Those fucking pig-faces will pay for this!" many Americans yelled._

_But in days to follow, with the government in disarray, two more ICBM's were launched and detonated over American soil. The first hit the city of Atlanta, killing over one million people and leveling 80% of the city. The second hit New York. The exact number of killed is still unknown, but it is believed to be well into the millions. These ICBM's were high-yield nuclear devices, the most powerful in China's arsenal. Four days after the attacks, black rain, known as fallout, began raining down upon the stricken cities and surrounding areas. The highly radioactive soot covered everything and poisoned the water supply immensely. This contributed to even more deaths in the coming days._

_The following journal entries were written by Lieutenant Joe Miller. After the bombs had fallen, Millers marine unit had been dispatched to investigate the affected area around Atlanta. These are the entries from those terrifying weeks. _

_Date: June 18, 2027_

_Location: Outskirts of Atlanta, Ga. _

_Lieutenant Joe Miller, 4__th__ Marines Recon Group_

_We're scheduled to recon the outskirts of Atlanta in the morning. Command says we're not to enter the city though. Says radiation is so high it can melt our radiation suits. That sounds bad. I've never heard anything like that. I still can't believe what the world has come to. Everything has just fallen apart so quickly. Not even sure if the vice-president is even alive or who is really giving the orders to our commanders anymore. There's a lot of uneasiness being felt throughout the unit. Haven't heard anything from Missy or the kids yet. Hope they got to Houston alright._

_Date: June 20, 2027_

_Location: Outskirts of Atlanta, Ga._

_Lieutenant Joe Miller, 4__th__ Marines Recon Group_

_Jesus I've never seen anything like it. Rain, black rain. It comes down in sheets and doesn't stop. The ground is soaked with it and the air stinks of it. We immediately equipped our radiation suits upon entering the area. The area is mainly barren, save for a few wanderers begging for help. We do the best we can, but we aren't equipped to do much except scout and patrol. As we dismount from the Humvee's we immediately went door to door to whatever houses were left standing. All were abandoned. As I circled around to a backyard I came across a family. A family of five. A father, mother and three kids, two boys and one girl. They had died from radiation poisoning. The kids couldn't have been no more than seven or eight years old. It made my blood run cold. Who could do this? Who?_

_Date: June 25, 2027_

_Location: Outskirts of Atlanta, Ga._

_Lieutenant Joe Miller, 4__th__ Marines Recon Group_

_More news from high command today. The no longer vice-president, now president windall has been flown to a top-secret location somewhere in Nevada. Sure the rest of the government has gone there also. We came within sight of Atlanta today as well. Through binoculars I could see that there's not much left at all. Once a tall and bustling city, is now reduced to shambles and rubble. Uncovered a lot more bodies too. More than I care to count for sure. Not sure what more we can accomplish being here. There's virtually nothing left. Still waiting on word from Missy. _

_Date: June 29, 2027_

_Location: Heading southeast on I-80 _

_Lieutenant Joe Miller, 4__th__ Marines Recon Group_

_New orders came in yesterday. We're heading towards the Georgia coastline to reinforce remnants of the National Guard. Been hearing broken messages over the radio of a fleet just off the coast. An invasion is all I could think of. But I'm trying to hold on to the hope that it's a rescue task force. Many others in our group are not so optimistic though. I can't blame them. America, as well as the rest of the world has fallen to pieces, and we just don't see an end in sight. Not just yet. _

_Date: July 1, 2027_

_Location: Seven miles west of the Georgia coastline_

_Lieutenant Joe Miller, 4__th__ Marines Recon Group_

_Pulled into an assembly area early this morning. Have to admit, it's real nice to see some friends for once. Saw Stan Lee in the mess tent. Him and I go way back. We went to middle and high school together. Had some crazy times we did. He signed up for the Guard same time I got into the Marines. Wanted him to come with me, but he just couldn't leave his family. Guess I didn't share that compassion with my own. As I chatted with Stan and looked around, I can't help but notice some of these guys here don't look any older than 18, possibly even younger. "Damn Stan, looks like y'all just picked these boys up from grade school." I sort of joked. Stan just looked down and gave a small chuckle. We're supposed to be moving to the coast in the morning. Here's to hoping all goes well._

_Date: July 2, 2027_

_Location: Georgia Beachhead _

_Lieutenant Joe Miller, 4__th__ Marines Recon Group_

_Well, here we are. Dug into foxholes and makeshift pillboxes scattered all throughout the beach. I haven't counted, but I believe our total number is around 470 men. My unit only accounts for 56 of that. It would seem this Guard unit has attempted to swell its ranks by issuing a draft. Its only obvious. But they seem eager to fight, and eager to die at the same time. I wonder which is worse? It's extremely foggy throughout the day so we don't see anything out at sea. But we know there must be something out there. Something. Before we get bedded for the night, we share stories around a small fire. Many talk of what the future holds, some talk of the past, some of family and loved ones. I don't say much. There's nothing for me to say. _

_Date: July 3, 2027_

_Location: Georgia Beachhead_

_Lieutenant Joe Miller, 4__th__ Marines Recon Group_

_Holy mother of all that is mighty, we cannot believe what we've seen today. The fog burned off as the sun rose this morning, and low and behold, a massive Chinese task force was sitting out there, just about two miles offshore. We grab our rifles and get into battle positions, but the Chinese warships do not open fire. All we can do is sit and wait for something to happen. It's an agonizing wait. Then around midday, Chinese jets screech overhead. They don't fire either. They're recon planes. The battle shouldn't be far behind. That night we all eat a good meal with the last of our M.R.E. rations. Most of us believe we'll all die tomorrow. And honestly, they have good reason. The odds surely aren't in our favor this time._

_Date: July 10, 2027_

_Location: Fort Jackson, South Carolina_

_Lieutenant Joe Miller, 4__th__ Marines Recon Group_

_I apologize for not writing the past few days, but there simply wasn't time. Those Chinese bastards attacked us early July 4__th__. America's birthday of all dates. It started with heavy shelling from their cruisers and battleships. Then we were strafed by their aircraft for a better part of the day. We lost about 80 men in those attacks. 13 were from my outfit. Then there came the landing craft. Armored personnel carriers stormed the beach and unloaded troops by the dozens. We mowed down the first wave with heavily concentrated machine-gun fire. But as time went on we lost several key positions and they hit our flanks hard. Our commander ordered a full retreat before we could get completely surrounded. As we fell back, I saw my friend Stan get shot in the head by a Chinese sniper. I still can't get the image out of my mind. When we reached the encampment we jumped into our Humvees and sped away. Out of 470 men, we retreated with only 200. It was decided Fort Jackson was the only safe-haven within driving range. So here we are._


	2. Chapter 2- Continued

Date: July 15, 2027  
Location: Interstate 20 heading East  
Lieutenant Joe Miller, 4th Marines Recon Group

Heading east on I-20 now. Orders are to rendezvous with broken elements of the Tennessee national guard near Asheville. It shouldn't take us long to get there, but the interstate is cluttered with cars, so navigating will be difficult. It seems most of the unrest has calmed, at least on the interstates. I can only hope everyone is heeding the presidents warnings and staying indoors. I can only hope Missy and the kids also listened. Still no word from them.

Date: July 17, 2027  
Location: Asheville, Tennessee  
Lieutenant Joe Miller, 4th Marines Recon Group

We linked up with elements of the national guard outfit late last night. Getting here was hell. Heard bombs and shells going in the distance last night. The Chinese must be penetrating their way inland. I didn't think they would move so quickly. I'm suddenly curious about whats going on in India. Where we winning the war there? None of us knew. Furthermore, with the majority of our forces deployed overseas, how could the national guard alone hope to fend off this invasion? I can hear jets zooming overhead. I don't even know if their ours or Chinese scout planes. I hope it's the first.

Date: July 20, 2027  
Location: Interstate 26 heading North  
Lieutenant Joe Miller, 4th Marines Recon Group

My units been attached to a small regiment of the national guard. Heading North towards Knoxville now. Colonel Moore said the shelling we heard on the way in the other night was the Chinese bombing the hell out of Fort Jackson. Damn I thought, we were just there! I asked if the Air Force was getting into the fight and he just shook his head. Said aviation fuel was too low to keep our jets in the air. Well that's just great.

Date: July 31, 2027  
Location: Knoxville, Tennessee  
Lieutenant Joe Miller, 4th Marines Recon Group

Last day of July. Worst four weeks of my life you could say. I've seen dozens killed, even more wounded. A few were friends and people I knew. But perhaps today will be a day of retribution. For the past seven days now, companies and units from all over the area have been massing here at Knoxville. Hundreds upon hundreds of men and women, all ready to fight for this country. The general has finally pooled enough resources for a counter-offensive. The Chinese are coming, but this time, we'll be ready.

The next day Miller and his entire unit went into battle along with over a thousand other soldiers from all elements of the American military. Army, National Guard, Marines and Air Force all clashed in a furious battle. The final outcome of that battle is still to been seen.


End file.
